


On That Night

by makebei



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Brocedes, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8762842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makebei/pseuds/makebei
Summary: Life is a bitch.





	

Lewis注视着自己的手机，上面是一条Nico昨晚发来的短信。  
消息不长，但他看了很久，仿佛要将每个字母都刻进自己的脑海。  
他忽然抑制不住地点开自己的社交平台，首条是他前两天发给Nico的祝贺。下面有一条被他度过无数遍的转发。  
那年希腊的夜晚又再次浮现。

他们的房间有一扇巨大的落地窗。每到夜里他们都喜欢把窗户敞开，让微凉的晚风吹去房间的闷热。  
那天夜里的星星很亮，温柔地照亮了他们的脸。他们坐在床上漫无目的地聊天，交流今天的训练，吐槽街角的披萨店，最后照例是对未来的期待。  
“如果我们以后能进F1……”  
“不，”Nico一脸严肃地打断他，“是一定能进。”  
Lewis愣了愣，随后大笑。“对，我们一定能进。而且我们要进最好的车队，开最快的车，一起拿冠军！”  
“对！我们要拿总冠军！”Nico抱着枕头笑得眯起了眼睛。  
少年们的话题总是无穷无尽的，不知不觉他们竟聊到了深夜。  
“到时候我们……Nico？”察觉到好友忽然没了反应，Lewis疑惑地回头。  
“Nico……你睡着了吗？”Lewis忍不住压低声音。  
对方没有回答。  
好吧，他睡着了。Lewis有些扫兴地撇嘴。  
借着星光，Lewis光着脚摸索到好友的床边。  
对方的头靠在宾馆洁白的枕头上，柔软的金发散乱着，在淡淡的星光下仿佛顶了一圈光环。  
他忽然仿佛被蛊惑了一般，向对方凑了过去。  
他凑得足够近，近到他们的鼻尖就要撞在一块儿。  
Lewis微微侧头，嘴唇颤抖地落下。  
世界在此刻忽然暂停。  
然而他下一秒就像触电了般惊坐起。他的心脏跳得飞快，甚至超过了上周比赛撞车那一瞬的心率。他小心翼翼地瞄了瞄床上的人。  
对方一动不动，仍然沉浸在睡梦中。  
他不知道是欣慰还是失落地叹了口气，失魂落魄地躺回自己的床。  
不知过了多久，他终于平复了自己的心情，然而仍然辗转反侧了一整夜。

“早上好，Lewis。”  
Lewis的思绪又回到现实。  
这是他在赛后第一次见到Nico。  
对方从容地向他打着招呼，手上端着一杯咖啡，像回到家一般放松。  
整个休息室忽然只剩他们两个人。

“你要退役了？”他忍不住打破宁静。  
“对，”对方点点头，抿了口咖啡，“我没给你发短信吗？”  
“哦是的，你发过了，”Lewis顿了顿，“我只是......想再确认一下。”  
“你很惊讶？”对方夸张地睁大眼睛冲他挑眉。  
上帝啊，他挑眉的样子真是......混蛋极了。  
“哦当然不，”Lewis扯出一抹笑，“我当然不惊讶，你一直是这样。我认识你十八年了，你一直是这样。”  
“你就是这样一个人。你总是输给我，你总是害怕失败，所以你逃了，你不敢继续和我竞争——”  
“嘿——”  
Lewis把手机重重地摔在桌子上。  
“你一辈子都是这样，不敢承认自己的失败！”  
“你这个懦夫！婊子！强盗！小偷……”Lewis的嘴唇抖得厉害，几乎继续不下去。  
“Lewis！”  
“你知道，我可不会想你的。我……我有很多事要忙，不像你。”他咽了口唾沫，终于说完了这句话。  
Nico的神情忽然缓和了下来。  
“是的，我知道。”他用一种柔软的眼神看着Lewis，仿佛在安慰一个无理取闹的孩子。  
“你是世界上最差劲的队友。”Lewis用干涩的嗓音说道。  
“呵，比你好多了。”Nico回道。  
半晌，Lewis终于抬头。  
“祝你退休愉快。代我向Vivian问好。”  
Nico笑了笑。“谢谢，我会的。”  
“我会想你的。”Nico的声音很轻，也许他只是想说给自己听。  
一些往事忽然又浮上心头。

那年希腊的晚上，他们坐在简陋的宾馆里，无忧无虑地畅想着未来。Lewis说得分外投入，认真地望着他，眼睛比窗外的繁星更为闪耀。  
后来他有些困了，便躺在床上眯了会儿。  
Lewis的声音渐渐远去。他打了个哈欠，心想对方怎么还这么有精力。  
随后四周突然安静下来。他迷迷糊糊地想着，Lewis终于也累了。然而，下一秒他就感觉到落在自己嘴唇上的一片柔软。  
那是和其他女孩嬉戏时完全不同的触感。带着一股少年的青涩和鲁莽，让他瞬间迷失了自我。  
但是很快，这个轻柔的吻就结束了。  
他屏住呼吸，一动都不敢动，十指深深地嵌入了床垫。  
随后是一声几不可闻的叹气声。对方离开了。  
他仍然努力维持着原来的姿势，却再也没有了睡意。

“Nico，准备好了吗？快到你上场了。”  
“好的。”Nico喊了回去。  
“等等，”Lewis突然出声。“你能教我两句德语吗？”  
Nico有些惊讶地回头，对方一脸认真地看着他，一如当年。  
他忽然释然一笑：“好，这回我会认真教。”

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> 噢我真的受够了到底是哪些小宝贝儿们给我的辣鸡口水文点的赞？国内到底还有哪些人吃竹马组快出来我要用舌头狂甩你们的脸！


End file.
